


black feather boas

by thecoquimonster



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoquimonster/pseuds/thecoquimonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy wants to play dress-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	black feather boas

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THE FIRST SENTENCE TO BE SO GAY.
> 
> I don't know when in the show time-line this would take place but you know, whatever.

Isabelle came out of her closet holding two outfits that Clary would never wear. She set them on her bed, looking pleased with herself. Clary took a cautious step forward, studying the outfits: a bright pink dress and a dark blue blouse with black leather pants. She hadn’t played dress-up since she was a little girl and that had been with princess dresses and boas.

Not that Isabelle didn’t have boas. She had wrapped her favorite feather boa around her neck and was strutting around the room in one of her pairs of seven-inch heels. Isabelle wore dark sunglasses that hid the wrinkles around the corners of her eyes that came out when her grin was ear-to-ear the way it was now. Her dress was blue and made her look like a fairy. God, it should be illegal to be so pretty, Clary thought.

“We should switch outfits,” Isabelle said. “We’re about the same size, aren’t we?”

“You’d be caught dead in a T-shirt and jeans?” Clary asked, watching Isabelle move her sunglasses so they rested at the top of her head.

“Why not?” Isabelle pulled the boa off her neck and threw it over Clary’s head. The back of Clary’s neck itched; those fake feathers were uncomfortable. “Oh, come on, Clary, it’s just dress-up. Tomorrow we’ll go shopping and get you all the T-shirts and jeans you want.”

Clary threw her head up to give a short laugh. “It’s a date, then.”

Isabelle lit up for some reason. She was still holding the boa around Clary’s neck and she gently tugged it so that she was pulled closer to Isabelle. Clary felt her face start to heat up, though she wasn’t sure why.

“How are you so pretty?” Isabelle asked, and Clary almost laughed again because how was Isabelle Lightwood asking _her_ this question? Isabelle with her dark wavy hair spilling down her back. Isabelle with those wide, expressive eyes that were so dark they were almost black.

Clary realized she was staring, and she started to look away when she was pulled in even closer by Isabelle’s boa. Her head turned back to Isabelle. She nearly flinched back when she realized how close they were to each other. Their faces were inches apart. Clary’s stomach twisted and her throat was suddenly dry.

She could hear Isabelle’s breathing, rapid and shallow. Clary wasn’t sure that she herself was breathing. She felt her head start to spin.

“Would it be okay if I kissed you right now?” asked Isabelle, her gaze flickering all over Clary’s face.

Somehow Clary remembered how to form words. Unfortunately, the simple ‘yes’ that she wanted to reply with didn’t make an appearance. “Are you still going to make me wear your clothes?”

“Probably,” Isabelle admitted, smiling as though it could hide the color blooming on her cheeks. “And give you a makeover. And braid your hair. Typical girls’ sleepover stuff. But we can wash all of the makeup off later and just watch some Disney—”

Clary cut Isabelle off with a kiss. Isabelle made a shocked squeak in the back of her throat and tensed for a nanosecond before she relaxed. Clary felt astounded that she could render Isabelle— suave, beautiful, confident Isabelle Lightwood— into a nervous, blushing mess.

Once the surprise evaporated, Izzy tightened her grip on the black feather boa and tugged just a little more until their bodies were against each other. Clary could feel Izzy’s body heat through their clothing. Clary wasn’t sure what to do with her hands and ended up clenching them into fists.

 Izzy sighed into Clary’s mouth. She tasted a little like chocolate and smelled like floral perfume. Clary uncurled her fingers and her hands found Isabelle’s waist. She fisted her hands in the fabric of Isabelle’s dress as she kissed her again and again.

Clary didn’t need any more clues from Isabelle and she pressed closer. Isabelle fell back on her bed and they broke the kiss to laugh.

“Do you still want to play dress-up?” Clary asked.

Isabelle was looking up at her with such softness in her eyes that Clary could hardly hold herself back from going back in for another kiss. Izzy reached up and took a strand of Clary’s hair and brushed the tip against Clary’s cheek. Her nose twitched as she tried to hide that it tickled.

Izzy grinned and pulled her hand away to rest them on her lap. Clary swallowed and climbed onto the bed next to her.

“Maybe just the hair-braiding,” Izzy said, turning her head to meet Clary’s gaze. “And the watching Disney.”

“I didn’t know Shadowhunters watched Disney movies. Or knew anything about the mundane world,” said Clary. She leaned back and inadvertently pushed Izzy’s two outfits that she had laid out down onto the floor.

Izzy stared at them on the floor for a second, frowning. Then she started taking off her heels.

“Well, maybe Jace doesn’t,” Isabelle said. “But I make it my business to know.”

“If we watch Disney movies, is more kissing on the schedule?” Clary asked.

“More kissing is always on the schedule. If you want to, I mean,” Isabelle said. “After we change into pajamas, though.”

Clary took the boa and reached around Izzy’s shoulders so that it draped across both of them. Isabelle smiled and Clary kissed her cheek. She stood up and picked the two outfits off of the floor and threw them carelessly on one of Isabelle’s chairs. Clary made herself at home and took a tank top and a pair of pajama bottoms from one of the drawers in Izzy’s dresser.

“What are you doing there?” Isabelle asked.

Clary looked over her shoulder to see that Izzy had pulled her hair into a low ponytail. “You wanted to dress me in your clothes, didn’t you?” She waved Izzy’s pajamas in the air.

Isabelle laughed and collapsed back on her bed. Clary changed behind the privacy screen in Izzy’s room and when she came out, Isabelle was pulling on fuzzy flannel pajama pants. Her dress was on top of the chair along with the other two outfits she’d chosen for Clary to wear.

“After we go shopping for your new clothes tomorrow,” Isabelle said, “we’re going to play dress-up again. And no amount of kissing is going to distract me.”

“But we are going to do some kissing?”

Isabelle swallowed. Clary had never seen her look nervous before today, and part of her wanted to tell Izzy not to be, that she was just Clary Fray. But Izzy was gazing at Clary like she wasn’t _just_ anything. “If you want to.”

Clary grinned. “It’s a date, then.”


End file.
